


Small Secrets

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [137]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Seamus, revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville and Seamus have been revising Herbology for hours.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Small Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Whisper._

It was the evening before a big test. Neville and Seamus were sat in the library, revising Herbology. “ _A poultice of plantain is widely believed to accelerate the healing process-_ ” Neville read, before halting. 

Seamus could barely keep his eyes open. He lay his sandy brown head down on the desk, eyes steadily fluttering closed. 

“We’ve been swotting here for hours,” Neville said, brushing Seamus’s arm to wake him. “You’ll pass, sure as a Niffler loves gold.”

Seamus looked at Neville blearily. “Mmmm… And I love you too, Nev,” he whispered, before falling once more to sleep. 

Neville smiled, elated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
